


Across The Rift

by Wishywash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Isekai, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishywash/pseuds/Wishywash
Summary: It seems you've transgressed into someone else's universe. Oops! To add to your misfortune you also don't remember where you came from or how you got here. How fun!





	Across The Rift

You tried and failed to understand exactly where you were. There is the solid feeling of metal against your back, cold and surgical. The light above you shines down with an efficiency you have only seen in a hospital. Had you ever been in a hospital before? You weren't sure. You weren't sure about a lot of things. You gather enough strength to lift your head, the room around you mirrors your previous thoughts. Clean, devoid of furniture, spotless in every sense of the word and yet ... it was alien to you. Somewhere deep in your mind you knew that you were far from anything or anyone that you knew. Your thoughts are sluggish in your skull, jostling against each other as you try to figure out exactly how you got here. Where was here exactly? It’s obnoxious how the memories won’t come and you have to take a moment to center yourself. To try and think.

Slowly but surely you peel away the fog that had fallen around your thoughts. 

This wasn't right. Nothing was right. Everything was horribly wrong but you didn't know why.

Your heartbeat begins to speed up, running like a rabbit in your chest as you attempt to make sense of the situation. Your attempts at clarity are lost however, as the hiss of oxygen sounds and a figure steps through what you can only assume was supposed to be a door.

They are draped in long swaths of purple cloth the only thing revealed of them is a waterfall of white hair; The rest of their face was hidden in shadow. Immediately, fear fills you forcing you to make a brief attempt at escaping. It is in this moment you learn that you are, in fact, shackled to the table beneath you. 

"The subject is fully conscious then," the voice fills the room like a shiver and your eyes fall on another cloaked stranger. Somehow they are less frightening than their counterpart, even with their face fully hidden behind a strange white mask. "I will note it's progress."

It? They were calling you it?

"They are human. Like the Paladins of Voltron." The white haired figure states, all the muscles in your body tense at once as they focus their full attention on you. "Human. Do you know where you are?"

"No." The words leave you in a single breath and even that seems hard.

They are silent. The only noise in the room is the feverish beating of your own heart.

"Where is your homeworld?"

You swallow and make a vain attempt to tear your eyes away from your interrogator. Needless to say, you're unsuccessful. "I don't ... know..."

A thin hand comes slamming down onto the table beside you. You give a startled yelp as the very metal beneath you quakes. The figure lifts their hand and you see an indention where it had once been. "You will tell me- And you will tell me now."

You scramble for any sense of yourself. Who were you? What was your name? Where were you born? It doesn't come to you. Why doesn't it come to you?! In your fear you begin to babble, still scrambling for something. Anything. To tell your captor. "I-I don't know! I'm just here. All I remember is this I-"

The thin voice cuts the air like a frigid knife. "If you don't remember then I will have to peel the memories from y-"

There is another hiss and the door opens again to reveal another stranger. This one, however, is unmasked and unhidden which eases your anxiety some. Only some. He's purple skinned with striking white hair and a slender frame. He's dressed differently from the other two, in some sort of strange armor.

"Haggar." His voice is accented and sways into the air. Your interrogator, Haggar apparently, turns to look at the intruder. "I am to understand that a prisoner was taken into captivity." His eyes fall to you and you swallow, what did he want from you? "Is this them."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." The answer is a bite.

Lotor saunters further into the room. Haggar steps away from you as you let out a breath you hadn't known you'd been holding. He's tall. Well, you're laying flat on an examination table but he's probably tall. He stoops, becoming eye level with you. "How did you end up in the rift?"

The question sends your head spinning as you try to comprehend it. "The rift? What? I don't...." 

"The subject may have major memory loss after being subjected to raw Quintessence," the masked figure states, looking to Lotor.

He lets out a breath, eyes closing for a moment before he stands. "Then they have no information for us." His disappointment is evident and you swallow thickly.

"They can be useful to us," Haggar's voice rattles through the room, "They are a sentient being that has traveled through the rift. If you will allow me to experiment I can-"

"No." Lotor folds his arms staring down at you, "I know what happens to your experiments Haggar. They are too valuable of a subject to loose to such a thing."

"But sire I-"

"I said no." Lotor is firm and you almost expect him to slam his fist down like Haggar had. He doesn't but he does narrow his eyes at the two. "I want them unshackled and brought with me for questioning. You will not be handling this investigation further. Do you understand?"

The air in the room freezes. It's awkward to bare witness to, and you were strapped to a table.

"Understood." Haggar finally says before she shuffles out of the room. The other cloaked person moves to quickly click a button, releasing the straps that had held you. Slowly, cautiously, you sit up and rub at your wrists where the straps had fit a little too snug. You're surprised to find that you're in some sort of tight jumpsuit, with a ragged purple shirt hanging over it. When had you put this on? Wait. What were you wearing before?

"Prisoner." Lotor's voice cuts through your confused thoughts. "Follow me." He turns on his heel, moving out of the room as you slowly stand from your table. You look over your shoulder at the masked stranger a shiver running down your spine as they look at you. With shaky legs you make your way out of the room, following as quickly as you can after Lotor.

Outside your holding cell is even more confusing than inside. The halls and corridors you follow Lotor through are filled with strange technology and, again, the ever present purple lights. However the man in front of you simply walks through all of them as if he knows the space like the back of his hand. You want to say something, anything, but you find that the words won't leave your throat.

You're not keenly aware on how long it takes you to make it to your destination as you are too busy peering around at your strange environment to notice. The next thing you are able to acknowledge is the fact that Lotor has stopped in front of a door. With casual ease he places his hand atop some sort of scanner. There is a beeping and the door opens with little issue. He pauses, turning towards you.

"Step inside." It's an order one that you know you can't say no to. His cool purple eyes follow you as you enter this new room. It's simple. A single table is centered in the middle on either side of it are two chairs. You take a seat without prompting.

Lotor's boots tap against the hard metal of the floor as he walks over to his seat. However, he does not sit, simply standing with his arms behind his back, staring at you. It takes you only a moment to become keenly aware of his gaze; you begin to shift in your seat uncomfortably.

Again you want to say something and you are about to do so when he finally speaks up.

"What is your name?"

Your name? You think for a moment. Did you even remember it? You think and think but it won't come to you-can't come to you. 

"I don't know." You eventually say.

Lotor's brow furrows, fingers tapping against his arm. "Do you know anything about the Paladins of Voltron?"

Nothing about that even so much a glimpses a memory within your mind. You rear your head back, shaking it vehemently, "What? No? What is that?"

He mutters something to himself. You can't quite make out all the words but he's certainly displeased. "Then you know nothing of this place? Nothing of the rift you came through? Nothing of the Quintessence?"

His reaction takes you aback. This man who you had never met before (well, that you could remember) was asking you these strange, almost desperate, questions. It was like he wanted help, but what with? And why from you? 

"I-I'm sorry that I can't help you I-"

He turns his gaze back to you and you freeze, there was something keen and almost predatory about him in that moment. "You will be helping me. The simple question is how."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will be a chaptered fic that hopefully I will be able to update normally! 
> 
>  
> 
> Liked this? You can support me on my [Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/WashieWrites/overview)


End file.
